The present invention relates to a turn lamp.
Recently, there has been provided a turn lamp (direction indicator) that is mounted on a door mirror of a vehicle and is lit in conjunction with turn lamps provided at the front and rear of a vehicle. The turn lamp is used to further direct people around the vehicle to the driving intention of a driver. In such a construction, as light sources, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that are excellent in durability and have strong directionality are sometimes used.
Conventionally, in order to satisfy legal requirements, a proposed door mirror is constructed so that only an outer part in the left and right direction of a vehicle lights up (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-103287, for example). However, in recent years where design properties are regarded as important, it has been demanded that a front part of a door mirror, in a direction opposite to the disposition part of a mirror of the door mirror, lights up across the entire area in the left and right direction. A proposed door mirror is thus constructed so that a front lower part thereof lights up across the entire area in the left and right direction (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-291671, for example).